A Wingman for Christmas
by R011ingThunder
Summary: Juvia needs the perfect present for Gray. A reluctant Lyon agrees to help by teaching her how to bake cookies. What happens when the teacher is secretly in love with his student? [Mazeverse] Lyvia, background Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the [Mazeverse]-A post Tenrou AU that explores the tangle of romantic relationships between our favorite guild mages through a series of interconnected short stories. Read these as stand-alone pieces, or follow a relationship through its ups and downs by referencing the tags in the description._

 _Many pairings will be explored (not all at the same time, obviously). Throughout the series, we'll see some: Gruvia, Lyvia, Grayza, Jerza, Nalu, Nali, Lolu, Bixanna, Gale, ElfEver, Miraxus, Laxana, MiraFreed as well as a handful of crackships as we try to pair the spares._

* * *

 **Happy Friday! You guys asked for more Juvia, so here you go! This is a two-parter that was inspired by the 413 Days episode - mostly the idea that Juvia is an absolute disaster in the kitchen... Eventually, I will have a Mazeverse 413 story, but that's later. :)**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one, so I hope you like it. I really appreciate all the support I've gotten from this community on my first story, _Schemes, Dreams and Festive Treats_ , including my very first author follow (thank you freyarob!) It really does means a lot to me. I've been writing since I was kid, but I've always written just for me. This is the first time I'm sharing (which is a little bit scary, let's be honest), so it makes me really glad when I see you guys are reading and enjoying my stuff. - K. Chandler**

* * *

The light rapping on his apartment door made Lamia Scale's resident Ice Mage groan. "Who could that be?" he grumbled as he dried his sudsy hands on his trousers. He was preparing for company later that afternoon and he was in no mood for interruptions.

Lyon flung the door open. "What do you want?" His eyes widened at the sight of the woman on his doorstep. "Juvia! I wasn't expecting you so early…"

The Water Mage wrung her hands shyly. "Juvia apologizes for the inconvenience. It is just that she is so eager to get started, she really couldn't wait until later."

"It's no problem at all," said Lyon. "Come on in."

He waved her towards his living room, and she nodded as he hung up her coat.

"What a lovely place," Juvia said politely. "Being one of the strongest mages in Lamia Scale must afford you a lot of luxury."

Lyon smirked. As much as he wished to entertain that idea, he knew it wasn't remotely true. "Being on the same team with Iron Rock Jura is what affords me luxury. Tends to get me on the jobs that rack in the Jewel."

"Modest," observed Juvia.

"Honest," he corrected. "Why don't you make yourself at home? I've got to finish up a few things in the kitchen before we can get started. I can get you something to drink, if you'd like."

"…Anything's fine…" murmured Juvia. Her eyes were wide as they wandered the living room.

"Juvia? Is everything all right?"

"…Hmm? Sorry about that!" Juvia flushed under Lyon's gaze. "You see, Juvia was just wondering… if her darling Gray's apartment looked anything like this… Sorry! Juvia didn't mean-"

Lyon chuckled. Juvia was beyond adorable when she was embarrassed.

He frowned as he considered her question. "Gray? He has his own style, I think," he said. "Though his tastes have always been simpler than mine."

Satisfied that Juvia would be fine for a while, Lyon returned to the kitchen, brewing a fresh pot of coffee. He finished scrubbing his breakfast dishes and was rinsing them when Juvia poked her head in.

"Coffee's done," said Lyon, drying a plate with an old towel. "Help yourself. There's creamer and milk in the fridge and sugar up in that cabinet."

Juvia filled two mugs, stirring a splash of cream and a generous amount of sugar into one of them. She took a tentative sip, scrunching her nose. She added more sweetener.

Lyon tried to keep the amusement off his face. It seemed like Miss Juvie had quite the sweet tooth.

"How does Lyon take his coffee?" she asked once hers was to her liking.

"Just cream. A little more….that's good," he said.

"Is there anything else Juvia can do to help?" she asked.

"I'm almost done here. But if you want, you can start getting ingredients out. The recipe's over on the table. After we talked last week, I thought about what sorts of things Gray likes. And I think I found a recipe that's sure to be a hit."

"Spice cookies?" asked Juvia, holding up a weathered recipe card.

"That's right. It's sort of a tradition in the Isvan region. That's where Gray and I grew up. Christmas isn't Christmas without them."

Juvia seemed impressed. Lyon tried not to look too smug.

"Juvia didn't realize that her beloved Gray liked sweets." She brought over the canister of sugar and pulled out a large bag of flour from the cupboard.

Lyon chuckled. "Maybe not as much as you do." He nodded at the coffee in her hands.

Juvia shrugged, clearly used to getting teased for her coffee habit. Then she grinned. "Juvia doesn't know how you can stand to drink that." She shuddered, pointing at Lyon's mug. "But all of Juvia's friends tell her the same thing," she declared mater-of-factly.

Lyon laughed. For someone who seemed so serious and soft-spoken, Juvia had the most animated features.

"There's two recipes here," she said suddenly.

"I almost forgot. The one on the table, I found in a cookbook. It's a more traditional recipe. Basically, it's what most people think of when you say 'spice cookie.'"

"It looks easy enough," said Juvia. "What's the other one?"

"The one in your hand? That's Ur's recipe." Lyon had hesitated to dig out their master's version of the classic cookie. He wasn't sure if bringing Gray face-to-face with their shared past that would dredge up fond memories or feelings of guilt.

Juvia's mouth formed a round 'o.' She understood.

"So it's your choice," said Lyon. "What do you want to do?"

The water mage tilted her head, frowning in thought. "Can we make both?" she asked timidly.

Lyon shrugged easily. "If you want. You do realize that you're taking a risk with…" he pointed at the recipe card clutched in Juvia's hand.

Juvia smiled brightly. "Don't worry. Juvia and Lyon are sure to win Gray-darling's heart. All that's needed is a little faith. And Juvia has faith in Lyon."

Lyon turned away, pressing his lips together to keep from responding. He reached for a large mixing bowl and some measuring cups. Then he picked up a wooden spoon, a whisk and a rubber scraper.

"Did you find everything?" he asked.

"Almost. What's…this?" Juvia's finger hovered over an unfamiliar word.

Lyon craned his neck to see what she was pointing to. "Crecaric?" asked Lyon. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a small bottle filled with small, dark spheres. "It's best to keep them cold until you're ready to use them," he explained, returning them to the fridge.

"What is that? I've never heard of it before."

"It's the spice that makes these cookies so distinct. It's a bit like how cinnamon rolls wouldn't be right without cinnamon."

It was true he always kept some dried Crecaric on hand. Lyon liked to sprinkle some on his toast in the morning when he was in the mood for something sweet.

Fresh Crecaric wasn't easy to get a hold of in this part of Fiore. Aside from a six-hour train ride (both ways), this little indulgence had cost him a pretty penny. He would definitely be taking a few extra jobs next month. But it was all worth it. For Gray. And for Juvia. But mostly for Gray.

The things he did for that idiot.

Lyon helped Juvia to measure out all of the ingredients. He should have suspected when she didn't know to sift flour. Or when she asked why they needed a different measuring cup for the milk than the sugar. Or when he had to show her how to level off the salt she was measuring. But he wasn't until he and his kitchen were covered in flour that he could no longer deny it.

"You don't bake much, do you?" asked Lyon. He wiped the flour from his face with his sleeve.

Juvia squirmed. "Juvia lives in Fairy Hills. The girls' dorm. Juvia doesn't really cook…ever. This is actually Juvia's first time. Maybe her second time…" She tugged at her hair, leaving it streaked with white.

Well. That explained a lot. Lyon scoffed.

"Juvia's sorry for all the trouble, Lyon!" The water mage ducked her head to hide her embarrassed flush. "Juvia guesses she just isn't very good in the kitchen."

If it had been Chelia or Toby, Lyon would likely have thrown them out. But this was Juvia.

Juvia was Gray's friend, so Lyon would be patient with her. And that was the _only_ reason why.

"It's fine," said Lyon, trying not to sound annoyed. The fact that he was grinding his teeth probably didn't help matters. "Why don't you measure out more ingredients while I clean some of this up."

Lyon grabbed a broom and began to sweep up. So she'd never cooked before, huh? And she was attempting to bake for someone else…her crush no less! Lyon couldn't help the fond smile that started to creep across his face. He grabbed a towel to wipe down the counter.

Juvia was an overconfident dolt. That, or her feelings for Gray were truly incredible.

Juvia frowned in concentration as she measured out more sugar.

"You've got some flour…" said Lyon. He pointed at his own cheek.

Juvia squeaked. "Where? Here?" she asked, brushing at her face, smearing the powder around even more.

Lyon tossed her a clean dish-towel.

No, Juvia was just an overconfident dolt. Definitely.

Probably.

"Thank you…" she said, looking sheepish.

"Now, why don't you let me show you how to mix dry ingredients?" said Lyon. He phrased it as a question, but he didn't wait to take the whisk from her before she could cause another disaster.

"You really seem to know your way around the kitchen," said Juvia.

Lyon shrugged easily. "I live alone. I have to feed myself somehow."

"Your female teammates don't ever cook for you? Juvia's Love Rival, that is, _Lucy_ —Lucy makes food to share with Natsu and Juvia's beloved Gray all the time."

"It'll be a couple of years, at least, before Chelia starts trying to poison us. I think she's about the same age as that little Dragon-Slayer girl in your guild."

"Wendy?" asked Juvia.

Lyon nodded. "Sherry will share sometimes," said Lyon. "She makes the best casseroles. But lately, all of her casseroles have been going over to Blue Pegasus." Lyon gave a wry grin.

As soon as Sherry had announced that she and Ren were an item, Lyon had dashed to the station to grab the first train over to Blue Pegasus.

"Oh…Juvia's sorry to hear that. Juvia knows that you and Sherry are close."

Lyon chuckled. "You misunderstand. If that Blue Pegasus Playboy Ren can make Sherry happy, then I don't mind in the slightest. But if he so much as thinks about doing anything that might make her cry, I will personally turn his pretty-boy face into an ice sculpture." Lyon glowered.

"Lyon certainly cares a lot about his friends."

Lyon smiled, amused. "I'm actually doing Ren a favor."

"Oh?"

"He's better off dealing with me than with Jura," Lyon smirked. "I don't think life-sized statues would match the décor at Blue Pegasus, no matter how artistic they look."

It took two more attempts before they had made a dough that Lyon deemed ready to bake.

"Well?" asked Juvia, wringing her hands. She seemed to do that a lot.

Lyon paused, considering. Cinnamon, ginger and crecaric. He let the spices from the cookie dough dance delightfully across his taste buds. "Not half bad."

"Really?"

Lyon pushed the bowl of dough towards her, inviting her to sample it for herself.

Juvia's eyes lit up. "This is delicious!"

"Even better after they're baked."

"It says here we have to let it chill in the refrigerator—"

Lyon reached over and hit the bottom of the metal bowl with a shot of ice. "Done." He smirked.

Juvia giggled. "Sometimes Juvia forgets that Lyon uses the same magic as her darling Gray does."

"It certainly comes in handy," said Lyon.

Juvia sighed contentedly. "Juvia's so happy, these are nearly done!"

"Don't forget that you wanted to make two batches," said Lyon.

"We have to do this _again_?" asked Juvia, her expression twisting into one of wide-eyed distress.

"It _was_ your idea," he said.

Juvia pouted.

"Do you want Gray to notice you or not?" His words were harsh but his tone teased. "Here." Lyon pressed a large spoon into Juvia's hand. Then he pointed at a baking sheet. "Start scooping."

Even with her culinary skills, or lack thereof, he doubted Juvia would struggle with as simple task like scooping cookie dough onto a baking sheet.

She stuck out her tongue. Lyon laughed. He hadn't expected the shy, polite, tentative Juvia from this morning to turn into this sassy, animated Juvia who was so much fun to tease. He kind of liked it.

"Aren't you going to help?" she asked.

"No," he drawled, crossing his arms.

"Lyon!"

"But if you ask nicely…" he leaned in dramatically. "…I _might_ think about starting on the other batch of dough for you."

Juvia's eyes widened. "You would really do that for Juvia?"

"Sure. But _only_ if you ask really nice," he said, already starting to measure out the ingredients.

"Lyon really is such a kind person," observed Juvia with a sunny smile.

"And I wasn't kind before? I can still change my mind, you know."

"No, Juvia didn't mean it that way. Juvia means that Lyon always pretends to be so…cold. And annoyed…with everybody."

Lyon raised an eyebrow. He imagined he looked plenty annoyed.

Juvia blushed, looking apologetic. "But Juvia believes that deep down, Lyon is a very kind person."

Lyon looked away to hide the flush that threatened to appear.

How _did_ she manage to fluster him this way?

"Lyon doesn't pretend to be anything," he declared carelessly, imitating her distinct verbal tic. "Lyon promised to help Juvia with that idiot Gray. And Lyon keeps his promises. That's all."

"Lyon says that, but Juvia knows better."

* * *

 **So... what do you think of my Mazeverse version of Lyon? I was trying to keep that I'm-so-much-better-than-you, obnoxious edge to him while making him sympathetic.**

 **Did you guys catch Lyon's little dig at Ren? Someone's not too pleased. If you want to read about Lyon wreaking havoc on Blue Pegasus, check out _[Mazeverse] A Promise._**

 **Next time, in** ** _[Mazeverse] A Wingman for Christmas_** **we bring this story to a close as Juvia asks some tough questions:** _"_ _Lyon, do you think Juvia should stop calling herself Juvia?"_ **Stop back on Tuesday for Part 2, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is part 2 of 2 for** ** _A Wingman for Christmas._** **Thanks to my two lovely reviewers and story followers; you guys rock!. - K. Chandler**

* * *

Somewhere between the third batch of spice cookie dough and the fourth, Lyon and Juvia had turned to idle conversation.

 _"Lyon says that, but Juvia knows better."_

Lyon coughed awkwardly, grasping for another topic for conversation.

"Something the matter?" asked Juvia, almost too innocently.

"Of course not," said Lyon harshly. He quickly changed the topic. "Say, Juvia. Have you always been like this?"

"Been like what? Juvia's always been incredibly perceptive, yes," she said, holding her pointer finger up in the air. The girl looked far too satisfied with herself.

Lyon rolled his eyes. "When did you start calling yourself Juvia?" he clarified, eyeing his measuring cup before he leveled it off.

Juvia's eyebrows drew together as she frowned, her arm hovering mid-scoop.

"Was that too forward?" he asked. "Forgive me."

"No, Juvia's just thinking. Juvia doesn't remember when…" she trailed off. Her eyes grew wide. "It must have been back when she was part of the Element Four. Back then, Gajee was her best—maybe her only friend."

"Is that…Black Steel Gajeel?" asked Lyon.

"That's right. Gajee and Juvia have been friends since our Phantom Lord days. So Juvia would ask him for his opinion. Gajee said he thought the way she talked was cute. Does Lyon-sama think it's strange?"

Lyon chuckled. "I don't know about strange, _that_ makes me sound like a samurai."

"That's the whole point," said Juvia cheerfully.

"Well, I can't say I disagree with him," mused Lyon. He began adding all of his measured ingredients to a clean mixing bowl. "But Juvia. Is Gajeel the one you're trying to impress?" he asked slowly.

Juvia blinked, startled. "…No. Juvia only has eyes for Gray-sama."

"Please don't make that idiot a samurai. Not here." Lyon set his mixing bowl aside, his ingredients already formed into a pliable dough.

Juvia giggled. "Juvia's beloved Gray is the only one for her."

"Then shouldn't you be trying to figure out how to impress _him_ instead?"

"Juvia's been _trying_ to impress him. But it seems she must try harder."

There was a small smile playing at Juvia's lips. Her eyes glimmered with hope.

Lyon sighed, raking a hand through his hair. Gray didn't know how good he had it.

Part of him considered holding his tongue. It should have been enough that he was helping Juvia with this little project of hers. It should have been _more_ than enough. There was no need to go any further. Not when it would assuredly make things worse for him.

But couldn't help it. If a little more effort on his part could keep this sunny expression on her face, he really didn't have a choice.

"Juvia…do you really think that trying harder will help things with Gray?" he asked. He got a clean bowl to start on a batch of frosting.

Juvia blinked. "What do you mean? What else would Juvia do?"

"Smothering him isn't going to help matters."

"Gajee said that a girl who knows her mind is attractive."

"Yes," said Lyon, slowly. "But so is a girl who shows restraint."

Restraint was something that Lyon was quite familiar with. After all, he would have liked nothing more than to grab Juvia and declare his undying love for her again. But he didn't.

And he _wouldn't_.

Certainly, he had learned his lesson after his little display when she and Gray had returned from Tenrou Island. He'd looked like a fool that day. But that wasn't why he was choosing to hold back.

Lyon had committed himself to helping Juvia get Gray's attention. And that was what he planned to do. That and nothing else.

"Juvia's all done here. Should Juvia start scooping this dough out as well?"

"Hm?"

Oh, the cookies. right.

Lyon shook his head. "Ur never scooped her spice cookies. She'd roll the dough first."

Lyon sprinkled a fistful of flour on the table, spreading it with his palm. Then he plopped the lump of dough on the table, pressing it with his hand before flattening it with a rolling pin.

"When Gray and I were training with Master Ur, we would make spice cookies every year. Hers were sandwich cookies," he reminisced. "She would roll the dough out really thin and they'd bake up nice and crispy. Then Gray and I used to have these races to see who could assemble the most cookies. We'd put icing in the middle and decorate the tops with crushed pecans."

"It seems everything is a competition with you two," said Juvia.

"Of course," said Lyon with a grin. " _I_ always won. Obviously. Gray would always sneak some cookies when Ur's back was turned. He'd always end up decorating fewer cookies, because he'd eat them instead."

A smile tugged at Lyon's lips. Sometimes he missed those days.

But now wasn't one of those times.

Juvia was laughing, her eyes crinkling in mirth. She was probably imagining a miniature Gray stuffing his face. That's the sort of thing she would find adorable.

He cleared his throat, turning to Juvia. "So. We have to cut these into squares."

"Juvia can do that. Juvia's Water Whip should make it easy."

Juvia's magic easily sliced the dough into perfect squares. Lyon let out the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

With both batches of cookies in the oven, there was nothing left to do but wait. Leaving the dirty dishes in the sink, Lyon showed Juvia to the living room.

"Lyon, do you think Juvia should stop calling herself Juvia?" She was perched on the edge of the sofa, her hands on her knees.

Lyon started. "Did I say that?"

"No. But…" Juvia shrugged. "Juvia just wonders if Gray would notice her if she did…"

Lyon scowled.

"Lyon?"

"Juvia, don't you ever change who you are for someone else. Never." Lyon shook his head. "Especially not for a man. If he can't accept you for who you are, then he's not worth your time," he added darkly, his eyes narrowing.

"But…when Juvia first met her beloved Gray, he helped her to…he was the only one who's ever been able to…" Juvia fumbled.

"You don't have to say it." Lyon cut her off gently. "It sounds like something personal. But that—whatever that is—it's not important."

"It's not?"

"No. The past doesn't matter." This, too, Lyon was more than familiar with. "Even though Phantom Lord was your first home, you didn't stay with them, did you? You joined Fairy Tail."

Juvia nodded.

"Why did you join Fairy Tail?" pressed Lyon.

"Because Gray…"

"Because _Fairy Tail_ accepts you for who you are today," interrupted Lyon. "It has nothing to do with Gray."

"Fairy Tail accepts Juvia for who she wants to _become_ ," Juvia corrected.

Lyon nodded. "Just so. The same goes for men. If he can't accept you for you, if he can't see what you can become, then don't waste your time."

"Then what should Juvia do?"

"I can't answer that for you."

The room had slowly filled with the sweet scent of warm spices.

When the oven timer sounded, Lyon pulled the cookies out of the oven. He cooled them with a blast of ice before putting them on the table.

"What would you do if you were Juvia?" she persisted, following him back to the kitchen.

Lyon paused to consider. If Gray could see Juvia the way _he_ did, then all of her problems would be solved. Granted, that would cause Lyon a world of heartache, but that was another matter entirely.

"You have to let him see you. Really see you," said Lyon. He added a glob of frosting to a cookie before pressing a second one down on it.

"What does that mean?" asked Juvia. She picked up a pair of cookies too, mimicking Lyon's technique.

"Make sure that Gray sees Juvia. Not Juvia's strange habits or hobbies. Not Juvia's clinginess. Not Juvia's…."

"Not Juvia's collection of Gray plushies?" she suggested with a giggle.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Maybe…" said Juvia. Then she smiled.

Lyon breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have thirty-seven of them," said Juvia.

"You weren't joking, were you? Too much information, Juvia!" said Lyon.

"Don't worry. Juvia will never let her beloved Gray know. It'll be Juvia and Lyon's secret," she whispered in false seriousness.

" _Great_."

Juvia's lips curved into a teasing grin as she giggled again. "Juvia's sorry. Lyon is just so much fun to tease!" she laughed.

Lyon shook his head fondly.

"When you said not to _smother_ Gray-darling, what did you mean?" asked Juvia slowly. "You used the word 'clingy' too. Is Juvia clingy?"

Well, this was a minefield.

Lyon frowned. "…You're passionate," he said, finally. "And that's not a bad thing. But sometimes that's all people can see. And we decided we don't want that, remember? We want them to see _you_."

"That means that when Juvia gives Gray his present, she _shouldn't_ try to hug him?"

"Better not. Don't hug him. Don't invite yourself to his place. Don't even assume he's happy to see you."

"Why wouldn't he be happy to see Juvia?"

"I didn't say he wouldn't be," said Lyon hastily. "I said don't assume. It forces him to decide that himself. Keep him guessing. Make _him_ want to get to know you better."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia thinks she understands," she said. But then she shook her head. " _I_ think _I_ understand," she corrected herself.

"You're still stuck on the third-person thing?" asked Lyon.

"Lyon said that Juvia should be less distracting so Gray can see Juvia. _Me_. Does Lyon dislike it?"

Lyon shrugged. It didn't bother him one way or the other. "That's up to you," he said. "It's part of who you are, so I'd say keep it. It doesn't bother me, personally. But if you think it might be distracting, it wouldn't hurt to try talking the other way. Like I said, it's really your call."

" _I_ will think about it," she said. "After all, Gajee isn't the one _I'm_ trying to impress."

Lyon was startled to hear his own words parroted back at him. He hadn't thought she'd been listening.

Once all the cookies were frosted and packed away, it was time for Juvia to head back to Fairy Tail.

Juvia peeked out the window.

"It looks like we're in for snow tonight."

"Then we'll have a white Christmas this year," said Lyon, helping her into her coat.

Juvia smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Snow makes everything so pretty. And ice. Ice is pretty, too."

"It certainly is." Idly, Lyon wondered if Juvia realized how pretty _she_ was, looking at him with those wide blue eyes. "Will you be all right heading back to Magnolia on your own?" he asked.

"Of course," said Juvia. "The station isn't far and it's only a couple of stops."

"Maybe I should accompany you."

"Juvia couldn't let Lyon do that."

"To the station, at least."

"Juvia will be fine," she insisted. "Juvia has been enough trouble to Lyon for one day."

"It was no trouble at all," he said. "I rather enjoyed it." More than he would care to admit…

"Lyon?" Juvia turned suddenly. "Juvia wanted to say thank you… No. _I_ wanted to thank you."

"Hmm? For what?"

"For this." Juvia gestured vaguely. "It really is kind of Lyon to let Juvia come over. And for showing her how to bake the spice cookies of your childhood."

"It's really no big deal. You and Gray deserve a chance, even if he is an idiot."

"But for Juvia it is," she insisted.

"You're a lovely girl, Juvia. Gray just needs the chance to see that."

Lyon couldn't think of two people who deserved happiness more than these two. Juvia seemed to have seen her share of loneliness. And Gray had certainly experienced more misfortune than any person should.

If they could find happiness in each other, it would only be right. And if Lyon could help them get there, he would be satisfied.

"You have so much faith in me," she sighed.

"Let me know how it goes," said Lyon. "Call me tonight," he said, surprising himself when the words slipped out of his mouth before he could think twice.

What was he doing?

"Is that all right?" asked Juvia, suddenly shy again. "What if Gray finds out?"

Lyon's eyes widened. This could work to their advantage, couldn't it?

"Let him find out," said Lyon carelessly. "If he knows you've been talking to me, it would really rile him up." He smirked.

"Lyon!" laughed Juvia. "Why is it always a competition with the two of you?"

"He probably won't declare me his Love Rival, but maybe we can get some kind of reaction from him," Lyon mused.

"All right," said Juvia. "Later then," she promised.

Lyon nodded.

He watched the pretty Water Mage disappear down the street.

Lyon sank onto his sofa, lounging with his hands behind his head. At some point, he had kitchenware to wash and put away. Maybe tomorrow.

He suspected that he'd spend the rest of the evening waiting by the lacrima for a certain someone to call.

Lyon snorted. Gray was such an idiot.

And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. After all, Gray's stupidity had afforded him the opportunity to spend the afternoon with the lovely Miss Juvie.

* * *

 **Ah, Lyon... :)**

 **If you want to see Juvia give Gray the cookies (and try to put Lyon's advice into practice), check out the companion piece** ** _Schemes, Dreams, and Festive Treats._**

 **For more Gruvia vs Lyvia, stay tuned for the Mazeverse take of a certain "anniversary." That's coming up in a few weeks** ** _,_** **so if you're interested, be sure to follow me: Karine of R011ingThunder.**

 **For those who are wondering what Lyon is like when left to his own devices, you're in luck! Our next piece fleshes out the Mazeverse universe by taking a look at Lyon and the Lamia Scale team, as well as Sherry's relationship with Ren.** **To read about the ordeal that ended up being, check my profile on Friday for** ** _[Mazeverse] A Promise._**


End file.
